dontstarvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hund
Normal= , (12,5%)|Laufgeschwindigkeit = 10|Angriffsdauer = 2|Wahnsinn = -40 pro Minute|Spawn = }} |-| Rot= (20%)|Laufgeschwindigkeit = 10|Angriffsdauer = 2|Wahnsinn = -40 pro Minute|Spawn = , ( )|Name = Roter Hund|Fähigkeit = zündet alles in der Umgebung an, wenn er stirbt}} |-| Blau= , (x2) (20%)|Laufgeschwindigkeit = 10|Angriffsdauer = 2|Wahnsinn = -40 pro Minute|Spawn = , ( )|Name = Roter Hund|Fähigkeit = friert alles in der Umgebung ein, wenn er stirbt ( )}} Hunde (engl. Hounds, auch Jagdhunde) sind wolfsähnliche Kreaturen, die im Rudel angreifen. Normalerweise läuft man ihnen bei der Erkundung nicht über den Weg, es sei denn, ein Hundegrabhügel wurde gespawnt. Sie greifen alle 3 - 12 Tage den Spieler an, wobei das angreifende Rudel aus mindestens zwei Hunden besteht. Mit fortschreitender Spieldauer wächst die Anzahl der Hunde pro Angriff. Je nach Jahreszeit werden die Hunde von Feuer-Hunden (im Sommer) bzw. von Eis-Hunden (im Winter) unterstützt. Nach dem Töten lassen Hunde Monsterfleisch oder einen Hundezahn zurück. Feuer-Hunde lassen manchmal rote Edelsteine fallen. Eis-Hunde können blaue Edelsteine fallen lassen. Feuer-Hunde 'Feuer-Hunde '(auch unter den Namen '''Höllenhund '''bekannt) erscheinen nur im Sommer. Sie besitzen eine natürliche Resistenz gegen Feuer und brauchen mehr Angriffe mit dem Eisstab, um eingefroren zu werden. Feuer-Hunde besitzen eine niedrigere Gesundheit, als die normalen Hunde, richten aber mehr Schaden an. Wenn sie sterben, gehen sie in Flammen auf und können nahe Strukturen anzünden. Feuer-Hunde sind Teil der Feuerstab Falle. Um den Feuerstab liegen 4 - 5 schlafende Feuer-Hunde und wachen auf, wenn der Spieler den Stab aufnimmt. Eis-Hunde '''Eis-Hunde '''sind das Winter Äquivalent des Feuer-Hundes. Sie erscheinen nur im Winter als Teil eines Hundeangriffs oder sind Teil der MacTusk und Sohn-Jagdgesellschaft, wo sie außerhalb des Iglus schlafen. Genau wie ihr roter Gegenpart, besitzen sie eine niedrigere Gesundheit, richten aber mehr Schaden an. Man kann sie nicht einfrieren. Wenn ein Eishund stirbt, hinterlässt er 2 Hundezähne und manchmal ein blaues Juwel. Eishunde sind Bestandteil der Eisstab Falle, die genau so aufgebaut ist, wie die Feuerstab Falle. Die Eisstab Falle kann auch im Sommer aufgefunden werden. Tipps Obwohl Hunde schneller sind als die Spieler, können sie den Spieler meist nicht erfolgreich angreifen, da sie während der Angriffsanimation kurz stehen bleiben um zu beissen, daher kann der Spieler sorglos wegrennen. Hunde lassen sich leicht ablenken und greifen oft andere Tiere und Monster an (aber nicht andere Hunde). Die beste Strategie gegen Hunde ist, bei der Vorwarnung von Hunden, eine Herde Büffel sucht und sich bei ihnen verstecken. Wenn man nah genug an den Büffeln ist, greifen die Hunde manchmal versehentlich die Büffel an, was dazu führt, dass die ganze Herde auf die Hunde losgehen und sie töten. Eine andere Methode, die aber erst spät im spiel funktioniert, ist wenn man sich mit dem Konstruktionstab zwei Mauern baut und den gang dazwischen mit Zahnfallen füllt und die Hunde durchlockt. Vorwarnung Bevor der Spieler von Hunden angegriffen wird, hört man ein Schnaupen und Grollen, welches langsam, mit Spielfortschritt zunehmend schneller lauter wird. Nach 100 Tagen wird die Zeit zwischen Vorwarnung und Hund-Attacke deutlich kürzer. Der gewählte Charakter kommentiert diese Geräusche: *Wilson: Did you hear that? *Willow: Show yourself! *Wolfgang: I hear puppies! *Wendy: The hounds are baying. *WX-78: SOMETHING IS COMING *Wickerbottom: Something is approaching. *Woodie: There's something out there. *Maxwell: The hounds are growing restless. *Wigfrid: The beasts are appröaching... *Webber: Doggies are coming! *Winona: Do I hear dogs? *Walani: Junkyard dogs incomin'. *Warly: I recognize that sound. Hunger. *Woodlegs: Whut be thet noise signallin'? Galerie Rennender Hund.png|Ein rennender Hund. Bellender Hund.png|Ein bellender Hund. en:Hound Kategorie:Monster